villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Turbo (Wreck-It Ralph)
Turbo or King Candy, his Sugar Rush avatar, is the main antagonist of the 2012 Disney film Wreck-It Ralph. He is voiced by Alan Tudyk. Biography Beginnings Turbo is the former ruler of the arcade game Turbo Time. When a fancier/more modern arcade racing game called RoadBlasters came in and stole Turbo's thunder, he got jealous. He took the game over for himself. Instead of getting his attention back, however, he had both'' Turbo Time'', RoadBlasters ''and (presumably) himself put out of order for good. This was a well-known story to all videogame characters and was used as warning to what could happen if someone abandons his or her own game- which would later be referred to as "going Turbo". It turns out that Turbo survived, disguised himself as a character called King Candy and re-programmed the 1997 arcade racing game ''Sugar Rush to make his new persona the lead character just to get his attention back. In Wreck-It Ralph When he notices that Wreck-It Ralph came to this game, he does not exactly welcome him to his homeland with open arms and wants to know why Ralph is game-jumping. His cohorts are Sour Bill, his depressed diminutive lackey, and Wynnchel and Duncan, his two donut cop henchmen. He and the other racers hate a little girl called Vanellope von Schweetz, as they consider her a "glitch" in the game and never let her get the chance of racing in "Sugar Rush." He also hates outsiders that stumble upon his game. He is adored by the Sugar Rush racers, particularily Taffyta Muttonfudge. It turns out he messed with Vanellope's programming and made her a glitch in the game. During the climax, as Vanellope is trying to beat King Candy in the race, King Candy suddenly tackles Vanellope's kart with his, attempting to run Vanellope off the track. The angered ruler tries to kill her by smashing her with his candy cane, but the girl grabs the cane and transfers her glitches to the king while she was struggling with him, causing the king to glitch himself and expose him as his real self from "Turbo Time" in front of Ralph, Felix and the citizens of Sugar Rush. With his identity discovered, Turbo tells Vanellope the truth and attempts to kill her, but she glitches herself and her kart away from certain death. Just as Turbo is about to follow suit, he gets eaten by a Cy-Bug as he was about to make the track, but unfortunately survives his death, as he has now fused with the Cy-Bug and has become a virtual virus that will destroy the entire arcade. Cy-Bug Turbo attempts to stop Ralph from wrecking the Mentos stalactites toward the Diet Cola geyser, but Ralph is able to break free from the Cy-Bug Turbo's grasp and finish wrecking the geyser, nearly risking his life in the process. Just when Ralph is about to fall into the Diet Cola lava, Vanellope saves Ralph just in time using Crumbellina's kart. The Cola spews out of the bottle-shaped volcano and attracts the Cy-Bugs and Cy-Bug Turbo to their deaths, vaporizing them upon contact. Since Turbo belonged in his previous game, Turbotime (which was out of order for good), and since video game characters are unable to regenerate outside from their own video games, he is certainly gone. Abilities Besides being a notable racer, his ambitions and envy drove him to learn new things and brew up nefarious plots. He's the only videogame character presumed to have managed to crack the Sugar Rush security code (which was a reference to what's known as the Konami code) and re-program it to become the main character, while leaving Vanellope out. Plus, when it comes to physical strength, he is a weakling; but it has changed when he is nearly devoured by a Cy-Bug, in which he gained strength (as well as flight) when he cross-mutated with the robotic bug, just not the same strength level as Wreck-It Ralph, thus causing Ralph to break himself free from Turbo's grasp. In Sugar Rush For the time King Candy portrayed himself as the benevolent lead character, he always gave sweets to its people. He was the character with the best stats, especially in speed, and he was always selected by default. The speedster monarch was specially afraid of Vanellope regaining her place as a racer. She reveals King Candy's true form was Turbo. Gallery Tumblr mbf48hU9cH1rghrtao1 1280.jpg|King Candy with Sour Bill Tumblr mbp0fuo2lE1rqc81j.png|Surprised King Candy. Kingcandydisneywir.jpeg|Candy in his palace Turbo_jealous.png|8-bit Turbo jealous of "RoadBlasters" hogging up all his glory. Screen_shot_2012-11-04_at_11.47.31_AM.png|Turbo gloating on his win much to other 2 unnamed racers' dismay. tumblr_mb3k2jqoAr1qesinx.gif Turbo.png turbo 2 bite.png|Turbo 2 bite Turbo-king-candy-33505100-500-203.gif|King Candy Glitching Turbo turbo eaten.png|Turbo eaten by Cy-Bug Tumblr mg17zcRaAx1qim4fgo4 1280.png|King Candy as a Cy-Bug with his Turbo persona intact. turbodeath.png|King Candy (Turbo)'s death Videos Category:Monarchs Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Jerks Category:Evil Ruler Category:Saboteurs Category:Disney Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Liars Category:Bullies Category:Insectoid Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Child-Abusers Category:Cheater Category:Weaklings Category:Fictional Fictional Villains Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Parasite Category:Speedster Category:Charismatic villain Category:Hypocrites Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Greedy Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Abusers Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Evil from the past Category:Lawful Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Master Manipulator Category:Egomaniacs Category:Outright Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Mutated Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Cowards Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Wreck-It Ralph Villains Category:Monsters Category:Robots Category:Humanoid Category:Complete Monster Category:Deceased Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Brainwashers